The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (manga)
The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失 Nagato Yuki-chan no Shōshitsu) is a spin-off manga (also later an anime adaptation) based on The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. It stars Yuki Nagato. Compared to the main series, there is virtually no science-fiction, only revolving around romance, comedy, and slice-of-life. It was created by Puyo, who is both the author and artist, but credit to the original story goes toward Nagaru Tanigawa. The manga started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine in July 2009. The first volume was officially released in Japanese on February 4, 2010. There are in total ten volumes, with the final volume being published in Japan on February 4, 2017. At the New York Anime Festival, Yen Press announced that it has licensed The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan and would start releasing it in July 2012 in English. The first English publishing came out that month. At least one chapter of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan Nano Branch, an omake spin-off of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, has appeared in volume 5 of this manga (Japanese only). In December 2013, an anime adaptation was announced. It aired on April 3, 2015. The anime covered the first five volumes.Anime News Network. 2015-07-19. Puyo Has Not Announced Plans to End The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Manga (Update). Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-08-01. There is also a related novel called A Certain Day (とある一日 Toaru Ichinichi), which was a collection of short stories based on the events of volumes 1 and 2 of the manga. It went on sale in Kadokawa Sneaker on April 1, 2015. The writer was Shin Araki. Manga Summary The spin-off of "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi" begins! This time the main heroine is Yuki! The story revolves around Yuki and Kyon, about their school life, their club activities, their comedic schoolmates, and the bits and pieces of romantic times that the two have together which you might just want to enjoy reading! Volume 1 Yuki Nagato, the shy president of the literature club, has never been very sure of herself around other people. But around Kyon, the only boy in the tiny, three-person club, Yuki finds herself faltering even more than usual. For Kyon, and for her precious club, Yuki must find her confidence and let her true personality shine! Enjoy taking a fresh look at your favorite characters in this brand-new story set in the world of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya! Volume 2 The casual, quiet literature club meetings are forever changed when Kyon and Yuki encounter a Kouyouen student collapsed in the street! The girl had been up all night trying to contact supernatural beings, but her chance meeting with these two North High students seems an equally good opportunity to break up the monotony of everyday life. Will Yuki make her voice and her feelings heard over the overwhelming presence of the new honorary lit club member—Haruhi Suzumiya?! Volume 3 Bit by bit, Yuki gains confidence in herself and is able to relax around Kyon. But now that Yuki has taken her first steps in expressing her feelings, mother-hen Asakura worries that her little girl (?) might start pushing things too quickly. Asakura won't stand for any indecorous romancing on her watch. And she will be watching... Volume 4 When Yuki is grazed by a car on her way home from school, her minor injuries belie the drastic change that has taken place within her: the “Yuki Nagato” after the accident is not the same person as the Yuki from before. The new Yuki has all of the same memories, but they feel as if they were lived by someone else. How will Yuki's fellow club members react to their new friend? And how will Yuki respond to the lingering impressions of her feelings for Kyon...? Volume 5 Yuki-that is, the “Yuki Nagato” from before her accident-has recovered. Before she awakens, however, she is able to meet the Yuki who had taken her place while she slept. Her other self found the courage to tell Kyon her feelings directly. Now that she's back to normal, is it time for this Yuki to do the same...? Volume 6 When he joins the organization committee for the joint Kouyouen-North High festival, Kyon is reunited with Sasaki, an old friend from middle school. Their renewed friendship draws a confession out of Sasaki that could change everything! A romantic challenger has appeared! Volume 7 With Christmas and entrance exams rapidly approaching, everyone is becoming a bit contemplative, but no two more so than Yuki and Kyon. As an eventful year draws to a close, is their relationship the same as ever, or do subtle changes add up over time...? Volume 8 The heart-stirring ordeals of Christmastime are over. Kyon and Yuki are more conscious of each other than ever, but even now, there's a strange distance between them. As the shrine visits of the new year end and the cold days of school start again, Yuki must make a decision! Volume 9 (The ninth volume included an original video animation of the Yuki-chan anime.March 19, 2015. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Gets Original Video Anime, Episode Count. Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-05-18.March 27, 2015. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Original Video Anime Bundled With Manga. Anime News Network. Accessed 2015-05-18.) Via confession, Kyon and Nagato are officially dating. In order to make lunch boxes for him, she takes lessons from Asakura, all while fretting over her first Valentine's Day as a couple with Kyon. The Vanishing Nagato romantic comedy, limit up!? Volume 10 Nagato's Love Story, The End! It being their third year, the Literary Club enters its final year of high school. Meanwhile, Asakura has decided to study abroad in Canada. Kyon, Haruhi, Koizumi, Asakura, and Nagato... Each with his or her own feelings added to the mix, it's the moving final volume. Synopsis As the shy head of the Literature Club, Nagato has had a hard time recruiting members. Her close friend Ryoko Asakura supports her in this. Drafting Kyon, she eventually meets up with Haruhi Suzumiya, Tsuruya, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi, and had to put up with their hijinks while trying to romance Kyon. Asakura seemed, at first, ambivalent about the latter prospect, but little by little, Kyon and Nagato started growing closer together. Amnesia arc (Volume 4) Just when it seemed that things were progressing smoothly, Nagato suffered a minor car accident. However, this seemed to reawaken certain characteristics of the main-universe Nagato to an extent—she no longer recognized her (false) memories as her own, leaving Asakura so worried that she dragged Nagato to the hospital. The brain scan showed that she had not sustained any physical damage to her head, however. Asakura and Kyon became concerned about this different behavior, but out of concern for Nagato's well-being, they decided to welcome her as their friend as she was. Afterward, her mental performance did not falter. She studied math textbooks all night. While she easily understood the math as an honor student, she had to memorize the examples to give answers that the teacher could understand. Further, her athletic performance vastly improved. She still demonstrated human frailties such as being tired in the morning and having a gurgling stomach when she got hungry. Nagato started teaching Kyon math, and asked him to keep his promise to take her to the library. He agreed. Gradually, this version of Nagato started to become more expressive, eventually falling for Kyon on her own. However, as this is happening, the original Nagato was recovering, eventually signaling to the new Nagato that her time was nearly up. Just before the new Nagato faded into oblivion, however, she confesses her feelings to Kyon over the phone. This finally causes Kyon to start developing strong romantic feelings for Nagato. Summer Vacation arc (Volume 5) Tsuruya let the group use her beach house for their summer vacation plans. While Nagato had returned to normal, the group still has some trouble sorting out their feelings toward her. As for Kyon, he started to act awkward around Nagato because of the confession. During the trip, he had a hard time conversing with Nagato the way he did before the accident. However, he did start to pick up on the little hints that this Nagato also had feelings for him. Upon returning from the trip, the group went to a summer festival. Asakura and Kyon had both noticed that they were treating Nagato unfairly and discussed what to do. Kyon took the initiative to make things right. Taking Nagato by the hand, he ran off with her during the fireworks, stating that if he had the chance to answer before Nagato's amnesia wore off, he would have requited her feelings. Nagato of course, did not hear any of this, which is what Kyon intended. However, before they went home for the night, Kyon apologized for his behavior, stating that he would be back to his normal self from then on, but not before treating Nagato to something from the stalls and complimenting her outfit. Just before the Summer Break ended, Kyon realized that he forgot to do his homework. The group decided to form up on the last day to help him, but it seemed that Kyon is the least academically apt among them, attempting to slack of every chance he got. Finally, he got his chance to escape for a bit when Nagato went out to buy snacks for everyone as a result of losing to Haruhi in a fighting game. Kyon accompanied her for the trip, saying that he'd gladly play games with her if she wanted. Nagato happily agreed, prompting Kyon to ask if Nagato saw herself and the one that appeared in her place as the same person. She seemed a little confused herself, but concluded that while she was a different person, she understood her. This left Kyon wondering if this Nagato had also fallen for him. Sasaki arc (Volume 6) With the upcoming Kouyouen-North High culture festival, Kyon discovers that his old friend Sasaki is part of Kouyouen's planning committee. The two met up and appeared to get along as if no time had passed at all. After she left, the Literature Club decides what they want to do for the festival. They rejected Haruhi's band idea, and she storms off. When Sasaki heard this she wanted to find out more about what they did together, admitting that she admired Haruhi's personality and quietly had been observing her behavior. When they part ways for the night, Sasaki greets him as always, as her best friend. Kyon's perspective Some time later, Kyon was told to help the Kouyouen students bring some heavier materials needed for the Festival over to North High. For help with the process, he recruited the help of Kunikida and Taniguchi. Some time during the moving process, Kyon went off to find Sasaki, and accidentally overheard one of the Koyouen students confessing his feelings for her. In a panic, the student ran off before he could get a response, leaving Sasaki to think of a plan to turn him down. Sasaki called Kyon to the roof to discuss it. She was tired of people always asking to date her. Her plan was to pretend that she and Kyon were going out in order to dissuade anybody else from confessing their feelings for her, since others in middle school used to think they were going out anyway. Just as Kyon was about to accept the deal, rationalizing it as helping his friend in need, he hesitates as he remembers the other Nagato's confession. He then realized that it would be wrong to lie about it, especially because it wouldn't have been fair to either of the two Nagatos. Sasaki sadly acknowledged this, and the two parted ways, still addressing each other as best friends. Nagato's perspective Meanwhile, Nagato was troubled over the appearance of Sasaki. Depressed that Sasaki seemed closer to Kyon than she was, she wandered off, accidentally bumping into Asahina. Asahina saw that something was troubling Nagato, and asked her what was wrong. Nagato told her part of it, and Asahina inferred the rest. Asahina tried giving advice on how to invite Kyon to accompany her at the Festival, but got flustered because she didn't think her advice would be helpful to Nagato. However, Nagato stops her, stating that she would simply muster up the courage to invite Kyon. Asahina calmed down after this and wished her good luck. The day before the festival, during the last minute search for books to recommend for the Literature Club, Nagato and Kyon ended up together alone in the library. She finally invited Kyon to accompany her. The Day of the Culture Festival The manga implies that Kyon accepted Nagato's invitation, and the two wander around the festival together having fun. It's revealed that Haruhi had eventually formed a band with the help of Tsuruya, Asahina, and Koizumi, and that Taniguchi got his wish of meeting a good-looking Kouyouen student (Kuyou). Sasaki and Kunikida met up, and Sasaki told Kunikida about the confession from the male Kouyouen student. Sasaki ended up turning down the student directly, stating that she already had feelings for another boy. December arc (Volume 7) Christmas time was approaching and everyone wanted to throw a party. Haruhi decided to go and ask Tsuruya and Asahina if they wanted to come to the party. Tsuruya accepted (on Asahina's behalf). Early December Kyon invited Nagato over to his house over the weekend to play games and to keep him and his sister company while his parents were away. Nagato got nervous about this and asked Asakura for advice. Asakura just told her to be her usual self and everything would work out fine. When the weekend came, Nagato showed up and kept Kyon's sister company while Kyon went to get snacks ready. While playing games together, Kyon's sister asked if Nagato and Kyon were going out. Nagato got flustered by Kyon's sister's rapid-fire questions and eventually told Kyon's sister that while they were not going out, she still loved Kyon. Kyon overheard this unintended confession outside his door. Pretending that he heard nothing and rationalizing it as just Nagato playing along, he left for the convenience store and went back to his room some time later. After playing games for some time, Kyon's sister got tired and fell asleep. Kyon put her to bed, but not before she told him about what Nagato said. There could be no mistaking it now. Kyon walked Nagato home, visibly troubled, but after thinking about it, Kyon finally understood that he had also fallen for Nagato. Christmastime With the Christmas party rapidly approaching, Kyon's newly discovered feelings started to get the better of him. Tsuruya offered to use her house as the party venue. When asked if she was really fine with it, Tsuruya stated that their time together was limited, so they had to make use of it. Nagato accepted the offer. On the way home, Kyon stated that he felt a little bit sad at the idea of their senpai leaving. Haruhi then responded by saying that everyone would eventually graduate. She then asked if he was living without regrets. Kyon and Nagato turned their eyes toward each other, but due to the way they were standing, neither noticed. Asakura and Haruhi both seemed to catch this, however. Stirred by Haruhi's question, Asakura decides to give both of them a little push. To Kyon, she subtly suggested that he should get Nagato something special for Christmas. To Nagato, she started to give her a very aggressive pep-talk, but shortly after she started yelling, she was interrupted by an inconsequential seeming phone call. After this, the two were left on their own to act. Everyone arrived at Tsuruya's house on the 24th and the festivities commenced. After a bit of merriment, food, and games, Kyon caught Nagato for a moment outside in the rear garden. Kyon and Nagato both decided that this would be the right moment to confess their feelings, and just as Kyon was about to speak, Nagato beat him to the punch. The manga does not reveal the details of what happened until later. Relationship Development arc (Volume 8-9) After the New Year, the trio headed out to the shrine and found everyone else there performing some kind of shrine duty. While on the visit, Koizumi, Kyon, Asakura, and Nagato all drew fortune slips. Nagato's said to take things one step at a time for love. Interestingly, Asakura's said that with regard to moving house, moving quickly would bring fortune. This was probably foreshadowing for later events. Kyon's said that there would be troubles ahead, but advised that he should take on the troubles together with Nagato. Koizumi, of course, got a great blessing. Kyon also made a remark about his thing for ponytails when he sees Haruhi and Tsuruya. Nagato got a little jealous, and after the fortune slips, Kyon apoligizes. However, Nagato also decided to take things a step further and grow out her hair, much to Kyon's delight. Back at school, Kyon told Nagato that staying up late would not be good for her figure, which normally wouldn't have affected her. However, since it was Kyon who said it, Nagato worried about it. After school, in the clubroom, Nagato stated that her reason for worrying wasn't necessarily out of self-consciousness, but rather, it was because it was fun for her to think of Kyon and worry about little things. The conversation then segued into Kyon talking about his health. Asakura stepped in here and said that if Kyon didn't want to exercise, perhaps eating better would keep him healthy. Kyon said that he didn't really have a choice, considering he couldn't really cook. Asakura mistook this for a challenge and decided to make Kyon's lunches for an undisclosed period of time. However, as a few days passed, the bento boxes became more and more unhealthy as Asakura started to show off, partially fueled by Kyon's compliments. Nagato felt a bit left out and asked Asakura if she would teach her how to cook. This brought Asakura back down to reality as she agreed. Nagato's first attempt ended in a small failure. Asakura used this to teach her that she had to work hard if she wanted to become skilled. Asakura then gave Nagato her recipe book, which Haruhi sees. Much like in the main universe, Haruhi revealed that she also got good at cooking as a result of her mother having an off sense of taste, encouraging Nagato go at it every day and gain experience. Asakura then walked in, remarking that it was a little strange for Nagato to be doing this for Kyon before she started dating, showing that she didn't know about Nagato dating Kyon. Haruhi, by contrast, did know, but decided to keep quiet about it, changing the subject. But before they could do anything together, Asakura noticed that Nagato was hot to the touch, and they went home quickly. One or two days later, Haruhi and Asakura showed up to help Nagato recover from her illness. Asakura left to go buy things and Haruhi cooked up some soup for Nagato. After this, Nagato dozed off, and dreamed about the time when she confessed her feelings to Kyon on Christmas. Kyon was at first taken aback by her sudden confession, so he didn't respond immediately. Nagato then said that she didn't need an answer right away, which reminded Kyon of the time when the other Nagato said the same thing. This stirred Kyon to action as he caught her before she could run off, stating that he also loved her. The two stood around awkwardly for a bit, and bowed to each other to signify the start of their new relationship. However, they bumped heads, and Nagato woke up from her dream. When she woke up, Kyon was there, to Nagato's surprise. When asked, Kyon simply stated that since they were going out, the least he could do was go over and comfort her. Asakura, having returned from the grocery store, overheard this and was stunned. Asakura talked it over with Haruhi, and decided to let the couple come clean on their own. Haruhi also said that she had no intention of pursuing Kyon, stating that "something" was missing. The manga then showed a panel in which she was wearing a North High uniform, pulling Kyon along by the tie. In February, during Setsubun, Tanigichi pulled Kyon aside and asked what he and Nagato were doing for Valentine's Day as a reference. Kyon stated that he and Nagato only started being together very recently. With his pride hurt, Kyon mustered up the courage to ask Nagato to go out on a date for Valentine's Day. On the date, Nagato and Kyon discussed how to go about telling Asakura about their relationship. Kyon decided to tell her soon. Later, at school, Kyon let Asakura know that he had to talk to her about something. Asakura, being perceptive, figured it out, and brought everyone to the clubroom to hear it. It was finally public knowledge. Graduation The two seniors, Tsuruya and Asahina graduated, and everyone said their good-byes to them. Nagato thanked Asahina for all her help. The Disappearance of Ryouko Asakura arc (Volume 10) Haruhi, Koizumi, Asakura, Nagato, and Kyon all became seniors. Nagato's hair had grown a little longer, and her cooking had improved. On their first club meeting of the school year, the club decided to keep the current membership status as it was. Meanwhile, Asakura is troubled about an opportunity to move to Canada. At first, she dismmissed it because of Nagato. However, as time went on, little by little, Asakura began to see that Nagato was becoming more independent. On a rainy day, when Kyon and Nagato when out to study at the library, Haruhi and Asakura decided to hang out. Asakura reminisced about the past and how she and Nagato were always inseparable. As it turns out, Nagato and Asakura were almost the opposite of the way they turned out in high school. Asakura was always shy and Nagato was always more outgoing. As she closed the photo album, Asakura came to a decision. She decided to entrust Nagato to Kyon and become independent herself. She would go to Canada. When she broke the news to Nagato, however, Nagato wasn't too happy. Asakura never once told Nagato about this opportunity, which caused Nagato to get angry at her. Asakura asked Kyon to help her out with this, and Kyon agreed, saying that Asakura should decide for herself what to do. Kyon called Nagato out to the park and they talk about Nagato's feelings. Nagato at first seemed to be resentful toward Asakura, but later concluded that she shouldn't have blamed her. However, when Nagato said that she had to apologize, Kyon said that it wasn't her fault either. The only thing for them to do, then, was for Nagato and Asakura to talk about their feelings on the matter together. Kyon reassured her that Asakura also wanted to hear Nagato speak her mind. So Asakura and Nagato talked, Nagato finally saying through tears that she would miss Asakura. Asakura comforted Nagato and told Nagato to keep telling her how much she would miss her. And though Asakura had already made up her mind to leave, she and Nagato had patched things up. In August, Nagato finally had become proficient at cooking, to the point where she could even make Asakura's secret Summer Oden. Nagato's hair had finally grown to the point that she could change her hairstyle. Asakura offered to trim and style it for her, and ended up giving Nagato side-braids and sending a picture to Kyon. A few days later, the group headed over to the pool and Kyon saw Nagato with her new hairstyle. After a little bit of splashing around, Nagato noticed that Kyon was spacing out by himself. Nagato joined him in observing the others continue to play in the pool. Kyon glanced over at Nagato, removing her glasses and going underwater. Nagato then followed suit. The two then share their first kiss away from prying eyes. Going back above, the two blush and exchanged awkward glances at each other, and the final panel shows Nagato smiling ever so slightly. The manga then jumped forward to October, Nagato and Kyon were shown to be studying for their entrance exams. Haruhi still tried to convince Asakura to do Culture Festival related activities. In December, Kyon was shown to give Nagato a Christmas present, and Nagato was shown taking endorsement exams. In February, it was finally time to take entrance exams. Kyon nervously looked at the admissions results on the board. Nagato received a phone call and is shown rejoicing. Finally, skipping to March, it was time to say goodbye. Nagato closed the classroom doors one last time with her diploma in hand. It was also time for Asakura to leave for Canada. Everyone said their goodbyes to her, but they were sure that they would see each other again soon as the plane departed. Epilogue It has been two years since Asakura left for Canada. There to greet her upon her return is only Haruhi. Haruhi explains that due Nagato's excitement the night before, she overslept the morning of her arrival. Asakura lets this go, but her imagination gets the better of her. Asakura speculates (incorrectly) that Nagato and Kyon have, in her absence, had a baby. Haruhi chides her for thinking such nonsense. Haruhi ended up in the same school as Tsuruya and Asahina. Asahina now resembles Asahina-san (big). Koizumi became popular with all the girls, but ended up confessing to Haruhi. Asakura asks for more details, and Haruhi says that her response was, "If you like me, then try making me fall for you." Asakura prods her a little more, to Haruhi's embarrassment, implying that she was now open to the idea of dating Koizumi. Finally, they arrive at Nagato's apartment, and Kyon greets them. Asakura goes off looking for the child she imagined, but is snapped out of it when she sees a sleeping Nagato. Asakura gives her a big whack on the back of the head, like at the beginning of the series to wake her up. Nagato looks up and sees Asakura, giving her a big hug and the two were reunited once again. Volumes File:The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki chan.png|Volume 1, Chapters 1-7 File:Nagato2.jpg|Volume 2, Chapters 8-16 File:Nagato3.jpg|Volume 3, Chapters 17-26 File:The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki chan4.jpg|Volume 4, Chapters 27-33 File:Yuki-chanVolume5.jpg|Volume 5, Chapters 34-39 File:Nagato6.jpg|Volume 6, Chapters 40-49 NagatoYuki V7 cover.jpg|Volume 7, Chapters 50-57 File:Nagato8.jpg|Volume 8, Chapters 58-63.5 Volume9 nobluray.jpg|Volume 9, Chapters 64-70.5 File:Nagato_9.jpg|Volume 9 (Blu-ray Disc Included) File:Volume_10.jpg|Volume 10 Characters Major * Yuki Nagato *Kyon *Ryoko Asakura *Haruhi Suzumiya *Sasaki Minor *Sonou Mori *Mikuru Asahina *Tsuruya *Itsuki Koizumi *Kunikida *Taniguchi *Kuyou Suou *Emiri Kimidori *Shamisen *Ryoko Asakura's mother. Phone call (various chapters) and flashback (chapter 73 - face not shown) *Yuki Nagato's mother. Flashback only (chapter 73 - face not shown) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia ;Guides * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (June, 2018) by JMSF32 Jun 01 2018 18:46:21 GMT-0700 References Category:Manga Category:Other franchises